star_crossohpleasenofandomcom-20200214-history
Mass Bomb Placement Incident
The Mass Bomb Placement Incident was a Incident that occured during a Concert in the Mushroom Kingdom. Many bombs were defused, while some few exploded, making damage to some areas. Timeline of Events Before the placement of the bombs, a concert was planned to occur during the sunset, after some planning and invitating the concert was about to start, the thing is that something would happend The Concert's Announcement After the concert is planned some news channels decided to announce the concert, later on, food trucks appeared, one of them being Waluigi's Taco Truck. Wich later will become important The Concert Starts Later on, the concert is about to start, everyone got their seats and some artists started singing. After a while during the concert Wario decides to appear and interrumpt the concert. Wario's Plan During Wario's attempt of existing he announced that some of the food trucks had their food filled with sleeping powder, some people then fell asleep, making Wario tell about the bomb threat. Thats when the Eye in a Jar appears, saying that they will need to defuse it before it's too late. Plan Against The Bombs Some of the allies, Most being OC's' '''went outside the concert and find all the bombs and defuse them, some were found on the Mushroom Kingdom, others on New Donk City, and some others in Inkopolis, some of the bombs already started being defused. And some others were relocated to empty areas. Causing a major threat to Starcross. 'The Impossible To Destroy Bomb' When nearly all bombs were defused, a bomb was located, with no known way of defusing or relocating it. That's when some aliies decided to attempt destroying it. Some attempts were as simple like shotguns to others more intense, like nuclear weapons. Down below you will find all termination attempts * '''Hammer it to pieces' * Shoot it with Guns * Defusing it with a Chainsaw * Smashing it with a Anvil * Using a Final Smash in it * Carrying it to a Cliff * Vanish it from existance * Making Kirby eat it * Use a Bazooka * Explode it with more Bombs * Use a Subspace Bomb * Use SCP-682 to destroy it * Nuke it * Use a Z-Move on it * Use a Bill Banzai on it * Yeet a Planet towards it * Squash it with a Tank * Slap it * Send it to Site REDACTED * Poke it with a Stick * Summon a Black Hole near it * Absorb it by 4 * Read a book (Seriously, who tought this was a good idea) * Sacrifice it to the Devil * Do a False Vaccum * Travel to the Past and stop it from being placed * Use Sad Cube's Corrupted form * Throw it to the Yellowstone Caldera * Dr Bright trying to destroy it with Chainsaw cannons * Solve a equation near it * Break the 4th wall * Trying to relocate it to the Mirror world * Hug it * Send it to Chernobyl * Just let it sit * Send it to the center of the earth * Lock it in a barrel the Problem Final Afterall bombs being defused and relocated, Wario commits flee and left Mushroom Kingdom pacific again, as if it was not common. Trivia Time * This incident is on the shortest Incidents list, only taking Half an Hour to end. * The Bomb from earlier got classified as SCP-038-SC * No KoT members appeared during the Incident * It's currently unknown where the Jar went. Category:Incident/Disaster